Something Worth Living For
by HarlequinMask
Summary: Kakashi can only think of death as his body slowly fades into the darkness he's long awaited but thats the last thing Sakura will allow. Can she save him from his mind and his fatal wounds?


Yay! first short story thinger :P ummm what should i tell you about this x.x

The story starts off during the war Sasuke created. The _**bold italics**_ are Kakashi's thinking well yeah kidna but you get it! ummm

Pairing: Slight Kakashi x Sakura? more or less i guess cuz i just didnt want Kakashi emo xD  
I do not own anyone! xD  
_**

* * *

We walk, surrounded by death, and there is nothing new about it for us.**_

Blood soaked the ground as the sky continued crying its numbing tears. The rain washed the blood from the bodies, leaving only pale serene faces; never the way a ninja should die. Lingering sounds of metal clashing hung in the air. Konoha is broken, dead from the Uchiha war that had began only weeks ago. Millions had already lost their lives, and yet it continued. Tsunade's slugs slowly crept along the ground, salvaging the lives that could be saved.

_**This is the day I have always been waiting for…**_

Kakashi lay motionless, his blood beginning to settle in his veins. Slowly, as if he was a lost cause, Tsunade's slug crept up onto his chest. Looking out into the ever darkening light Kakashi let his body relax, letting his mind beg for forgiveness for the life he had undertook before his own moral transformation. Death had faced the copy ninja time and time again, yet this time he was certin of his ever slowing heart beat.

"_**Over here!"**_

_Her_ voice rang out. Alarm and fear echoed throughout her bell like voice as she ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Crashing to her knees her hands quickly found their way to the silver haired ninja's chest. Glowing green lit up the rain's veil. "I won't let you die!" she whimpered as she bit away her tears, chakra coursing through her every cell. _Sakura_… Kakashi reached for the girl, the woman, but his limbs refused to move. He felt her fingertips slowly roam up his chest to his mask, alarm quickly taking over her demeanor.

_**It's not something I would run from.**_

Sakura grabbed his arms, pulling his limp body onto her back. Determination glowed in her eyes as she held Kakashi onto her back, "It'll be ok Kakashi-sensei…" she reassured him as she stumbled to her feet. Her strength was able to withstand his weight but her mind was racing, all she could think about was saving him.

_**In truth, it would bring an end to all the anguish, and amend for all my failure; all the broken promises**_

Pink hair looked red, stained with blood and soaked with rain, but Kakashi didn't see this. He was running through his mind, wandering, and the darkness was quickly at his heels. Rain, the numbing feeling continued to course though him as the droplets continued to pound against his back.

_**But as I find myself dying, I see a speck of green in the infinite darkness…**_

His breath was shallow and heavy against her neck, a groan erupting from his lips as Sakura shifted his weight. Sakura's mind was becoming frantic; she could feel him falling farther into the one place she couldn't save him. His head lay against her shoulder as she turned and smiled, her eyes bright green, gleaming with pure hope and determination to save her sensei.

_**Her eyes.**_

Kakashi's mind went blank, letting the darkness consume him as he mind finally silenced. _Sakura… be strong while I'm gone_… Letting go of reality, it meant nothing now. Death was all he longed for, to get rid of the sins he'd collected over years; to finally be free.

_**Suddnely I'm completely disillusioned by death**_

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, white, everything was white. His body ached but he knew where he was; the hospital. With a deep breath his mind became sharp again, the throbbing headache a reminder of how close death had came.

_**It's not something I'd run from – but its not something I'd just let take me.**_

His eyes wondered up, slowly meeting the rosette haired girl. She lay silently against the bed, her fingertips in t he palm of Kakashi's hand. Sakura's hands were burned, from all the chakra she had sent through them in the past few days, a small connection still healing Kakashi as she touched him. Her cheeks stained with tears that she continued to cry even in her sleep, "Kakashi-sensei…" she whispered softly in her sleep, stirring enough to wake herself up. Her emerald eyes wide and glowing with the emotions she constantly showed.

"_**Kakashi-sensei!"**_

Her eyes overflowed with tears and Kakashi could only attempt to smile, his mask over his lips, the sheets almost as high. Leaning over him carefully she embraced his broken body, her sobs quieted as she held him. She was thankful, she had saved him, and she wouldn't lose the last person that was close to her. Feeling the pain ring through his body she pulled away, sitting back down she forced a smile. Kakashi's eyes focused on the ceiling, the constant dread of the hospital lingering; though the company of the pink haired kunoichi was a welcome change.

_**There still is something to live for.**_

_**

* * *

**_How'd everyone like it??? :D 

_HarlequinMask  
_


End file.
